fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tilstavier
|image = None Yet |names = Tils, Drill Snek |titles = Carbon Excavator |species = Snake Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Giant |habitats = Ebon Coalyard |relations = None |elements = |ailments = |move = Active Drill |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Tilstavier are giant Snake Wyverns that occupy the Ebon Coalyard. They are the only monster that resides in the area, preying on whatever becomes trapped in the oily fluids it produces and taking in the hazardous chemicals steaming from below. The Guild wishes for an especially active one to be slain so they can access the underground volcanic region below the area. Appearance Tilstavier is a giant Snake Wyvern with grey and black scales that have darker blotches along them. On the head is an unmistakable long spiked drill that connects to rows of plating that run all the way to its tail. On the underside of the mouth is a thin blade with not much use for hunting but acts as a tool to cut through rock and oil. Small spikes form alongside its eyes to act like a minor guard. Its fangs point backwards and are a lighter grey compared to the black gums and mouth that surround them. The eyes are orange with blood-red irises. It has two arms with rows of curved spikes at the upper-limbs. It has three digit claws, with one curving around the hand. There are also three long spikes around the left, right and center at the wrist. Unlike several other Snake Wyverns they completely lack hind legs. The underbelly is painted black with thick oil, which can be seen on the scales. Plating lines the entire back of the Tilstavier, which when energy pulses through them bend upwards from heat. A thin layer of plating extends to the chest, that the Tilstavier has to gather in chemicals quicker when moving and to prevent hardened oil from restricting its movement. The tail is white and crystalline, and is shaped like a roughly cut stone. When the Tilstavier becomes enraged its eyes glow bright orange and its mouth and plating begin steaming black from intensified production of thermal energy. When thermal energy runs through its body, its plating opens up with heat and the drill on top of its head will begin spinning. Behaviour Tilstavier will not hesitate for a second to hunt down anything that wanders into the Ebon Coalyard. As little can withstand the asphyxiating fumes produced from below, it is confident that it will kill the prey with very little struggle. If anything does manage to fight back against the Tilstavier it starts utilising much more of its parts, including the thermal energy powered drill that poses great lethality at full speed. Introduction An Oil Driller: Ebon Coalyard: Area 1 : Excavate The Excavator The hunter walks through the area, finding it to be a dead-end with no other way forward. A rumble is heard and a vent sprays toxic fumes nearby. Before the hunter can investigate one bursts open right next to them, forcing them to roll out of the way. The area begins to shake as the rumble increases in noise, soon taking the sound of a drill. Hunters notice the wall of the right side of the area begin to crumble, a black smoke beginning to emit from cracks forming around the surface. An actual drill pierces through the centre, cracking the wall even more. It detracts back in, only for it to begin breaking the cracked area of the wall apart by drilling through it sideways. The hunter is knocked backwards from the earth and a large gust of black smog from the hole. From it, a figure with orange eyes emerges. It only shows its head, that is covered with a concealing mask of oil and the rest in thick smog. The drill is revealed to be of it, and it spins it at the hunter, then looking directly at them with it pointed at them as the hunter starts. Mount Tilstavier can be mounted on the head and back, however these two parts are only available to be mounted once it is in phase two/three and they aren't active. (the head's drill can't be spinning and the back can't be greatly flowing with energy) It in addition to this, it is possible to walk on its back body once in phase two and three, unless the back's plating is vibrating with thermal energy. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Tilstavier's eyes begin to glow a bright orange, plating and mouth steam black. Can only occur once in phase three. *'Tired': None Battle Phase One In this phase, hunters cannot see what the Tilstavier looks like besides its head. Hunters must dodge its attacks from its drill, fangs and breath and break its oily mask to make it reach phase 2. *'Active Drill': When Tilstavier's drill is fully active, making contact with it at any point will cause hunters to take large damage and be inflicted with Defence Down. This is its signature move. *'No Striking An Active Drill!': Should hunters hit the drill while its fully active, they will deal no damage to it, and instead cause their weapons to lose a large chunk of sharpness. *'Energy Level Powered': Tilstavier's drill is powered by thermal energy, which Tilstavier will occasionally pause the fight to power up. If uninterrupted the Tilstavier's energy will activate and its drill will begin spinning. There are three levels to energy, and the third is restricted to the enraged state in phase 3. *'Moderate Energy Level': At the first level of energy the drill will spin around at a moderate speed and being on its plating in later phases will slowly drain health from the heat. *'High Energy Level': At the second level of energy hunters won't be able to walk along Tilstavier's body due to energy pulsing from the plating. The drill will spin fast and do more damage than the first level of energy. *'Smoke Breath': *'Side-ways Smoke Breath': *'Smoke Flare': With high energy levels, it can use this attack. The Tilstavier will turn towards a hunter and fire a steaming and burning sphere of smoke, inflicting Fireblight. *'Bending Bite': *'Drill Thrust': *'Drill Swing': *'Drilling Forward': *'Drilling Side-ways': *'Gas Vent Trigger': Phase Two *'Vertical Smoke Breath': *'Hooked Arm Strike': *'Double Arm Slam': **'Slam And Smoke Breath': **'Slam And Bite': **'Slam And Drill Thrust': Phase Three *'Drilling Arc': *'Drill Dig': The Tilstavier raises up its body and plunges its drill into the ground, quickly spinning around and digging underground. It can emerge up either half way up or by the head, giving it several different attacks similar to its previous phases. Emerged from head up = *''' *''' *''' *''' Emerged from mid-body up *''' *''' *''' *''' Both emerged states *'Circular Drilling': *'Drill Strike From Below': Sometimes, Tilstavier will not emerge and fight with a different posture, but instead just burst from the ground like a Diablos and thrust its drill into hunters from below. If hunters are hit, they take huge damage, are upswung high through the air and suffer Defence Down. Enraged Only *'Maximum Energy Level': At the third energy level its plating will open up and release both smoke and embers, draining health from hunters too close to the back. The drill will spin around extremely fast, giving it the highest boost in damage possible. *'Scorching Smoke Breath': At the maximum level of thermal energy, all Smoke Breath attacks now change into this new variant. Instead of black smog, the breath now is produced in a grey blazing steam, doing Fireblight and Resistance Down. *'Tilstavier's Roar': Tilstavier will twist around its upper body and then emit a screeching roar that requires High Grade Earplugs to block and will upswing hunters off its body from a burst of energy blasting pulsing through the plating. *'Geothermal Energy Eruption': Tilstavier's ultimate attack. Carves G Rank Breaks *Oil Mask Destroyed **Head Slightly Wounded ***Head Wounded And Scarred *Drill Slightly Damaged **Drill Cracked And Shortened ***Drill Severed (Can be carved once), Can only be done in phase 3. *Left Arm Wounded *Right Arm Wounded *Back Plating Damaged *Mid-body Plating Damaged *Lower Body Plating Damaged *Tail Base Wounded *Tail Crystal Damaged **Tail Crystal Severed In Half (Can be carved twice) Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head(Oil Mask) = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Head = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Drill = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Drill (Fully Active) = (Cut): ✖ (Impact): ✖ (Shot): ✖ *Chest = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *'Chest Broken' = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Arms = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Underbelly = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Back = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Mid-body = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Lower Body = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *Tail Base = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *'Tail Crystal' = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *'Bold' parts are weak points. *✖ = Zero effect or damage *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage Element Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items Tilstavier drops no normal shinies. Slinger Ammo Tilstavier drop Bomb and Dragon Pods for the Slinger. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Tilstavier are the only native monsters in the Ebon Coalyard, and thus is its natural predator. Although the hunter cannot find any other monsters in the area other than it, it can be heavily assumed that it would be able to defeat all but a very few easily. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Tilstavier doesn't encounter other monsters in the Ebon Coalyard. Tracks Tilstavier don't leave tracks due to being a Giant Monster. They would leave tracks in an ecological sense. Specific Locale Interactions Tilstavier has several interactions with the Ebon Coalyard. It occasionally triggers the Gas Fumes around the areas intentionally to harm hunters. It may rise or lower the platforms in Area 2 to change up the fight. It can heat up the oil mound in Area 3 to make it dangerous to walk on. Special Behaviours Tilstavier, being a Giant Monster has a battle in phases, and its behaviour changes depending on them. Interactions With Other Monsters None, Tilstavier is the only monster found in the Ebon Coalyard and thus cannot interact with other monsters. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered Frenzied, Apex and Hyper Status Tilstavier do not exist. Tempered or Arch-Tempered Tilstavier are unknown to exist. Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Tilstavier have only been found in the Ebon Coalyard, a locale right above a yet to be researched subterranean volcanic region. Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Ecological Behaviour Trivia *Several species ideas were thought of before the final design for Tilstavier came made. It took the form of a Brute Wyvern, a Leviathan and a Temnoceran before it was decided it would be a Snake Wyvern. **The reason why Tilstavier was chosen to be a Snake Wyvern was due to the species not being used much on the fanon and it worked the best with the base concept. *During its creation, Chaoarren wanted to grant Tilstavier the feeling of a Giant Monster battle by giving it phases that increase in difficulty, while still making it highly active like a Large Monster battle. Category:Monster Creation Category:Giant Monster Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Tarred Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Chaoarren